


If we can protect Earth, you can be pretty damn sure we'll avenge it.

by ThatOneDreamer01



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: -Ish, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, I AM NOT OKAY, I Wrote This For Fun, IW has messed me up, It's probably bad, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), join in the not okay club, oh well, sorry if I did, there may be more tags/characters I am forgetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneDreamer01/pseuds/ThatOneDreamer01
Summary: This is just a thought I had of what may happen after IW part 1 and it maybe awful but I had fun writing it so yeah. I suck at summaries. Also Spoilers for Infinity war, you have been warned.





	If we can protect Earth, you can be pretty damn sure we'll avenge it.

Quite.

 

That's all it was.

 

No one spoke.

 

Just sat down on the benches in Shuri's lab.

 

Just staring.

 

Waiting?

 

Waiting for what though.

 

A reset button?

 

An undo button?

 

No.

 

Waiting for them to come back?

 

No, it was more of waiting for an android, no. A friend, to come back.

 

Seeing 2 scientist work on re-building Vision was weird for all of them.

 

It was just Bruce, and Shuri. No Tony. He wasn't there. All they knew was that he could be gone.

 

Gone.

 

Turned to ash.

 

Just like Bucky, Wanda, T'Challa, Sam and Groot.

 

They were all hurting, but just not showing it.

 

Steve was mourning over Sam and Bucky, but put on a brave face; because he is a leader. He has to be strong for his team.

 

Natasha was mourning over Wanda. She didn't admit it but Wanda was like a sister daughter that she never had. 

 

Bruce was mourning over the fact that he could basically do nothing to help, and that Vision is dead.

 

Shuri was mourning over her brother, who she thought was dead before but now, she was sure of it.

 

Okoye was mourning for the loss of the king. Just like before she couldn't protect.

 

Rhodey was mourning over Sam and the fact that they have heard nothing from Tony.

 

Rocket was mourning over the fact that he has no idea where the rest of his crew- no family is. Also the fact that Groot, his little buddy who died and last words to him were "Dad".

 

Thor was mourning the loss of his only family left and that he has failed his friends in defeating Thanos.

 

They spent a long time in silence. Just the sounds of machinery in the background and the silent sounds of sniffing and small sobs working their way out.

 

At some point, Okoye walked out. She deemed that she was needed elsewhere at the moment.

 

It was only after a few moments that Okoye came running in shouting.

 

"There is a spaceship entering near here," 

 

Everyone looked up at the female warrior.

 

"Follow me," She put simply.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

They followed Okoye outside to see an orange spaceship making its descent.

 

Rocket looking up frantically yelled, "That's my ship! T-That's my ship!"

 

Thor looked at the 'rabbit' and smiled, "Ah rabbit your family is now home!"

 

After some time the ship finally landed (after Okoye finally allowed the ship to land in Wakanda.)

 

However  **who** came out was unexpected. 

 

The figures that came out was Tony and Nebula. That's was it.

 

Rocket quickly realized this and stumbled forward and started to shake, "Nebula, where's Quill, Drax, Mantis and Gamora?"

 

"Quill, Drax and Mantis are gone. They turned to ash." Nebula bluntly told the raccoon.

 

"W-what about Gamora?" Rocket asked, with a trace of sadness in his voice.

 

"Thanos had the Soul Stone. In order to get it, you must sacrifice someone you love dearly." Nebula told the raccoon.

 

Rocket at this point began to break down, and soon Nebula joined him, herself now mourning over the sister that yes; they fought, but deep down she loved her, with all her heart.

 

Rhodey walked up to Tony, smiling. Soon that smiled dropped upon seeing Tony's face. The looked he wore was a look of loss. 

 

"How many did we lose here?" Tony asked.

 

"Vision, Bucky, Wanda, T'Challa, Sam and the raccoon's friend," Rhodey replied, which caused Tony to flinch and mad his sad expression on his face even sadder.

 

Tony then quickly turned to Steve, "Sorry about Bucky and Sam."

 

"Thank you, Tony," Steve replied with a small smile back.

 

It was a bit awkward after that, Thor went over the Rocket to give comfort to both him and Nebula.

 

The ever echoing awkwardness was broken by Bruce, who made his way over to Tony with a confused look on his face.

 

"Wasn't Doctor Strange and kid with you?"

 

Tony didn't reply, he just looked off biting his lower lip, with no doubts trying not to cry.

 

Rhodey realizing what that look could mean he once again stepped forward, "Tony, what happened?"

 

It took some time, but Tony finally replied, "They didn't make it."

 

Rhodey face fell. He just looked back and mumbled multiple  _no's_. He has only met the kid a few times at the compound but whenever they did meet the kid always put a smile on his face, so hearing that the kid not making it, probably turning into dust. it broke his heart.

 

Natasha soon gasped with tears in her eyes. She had just realized who Bruce meant by  _'kid'_ , while Bruce just gave a solemn look to Tony.

 

Steve was about to ask more and to yell at Tony because  _who brings a kid into battle?_ But Steve almost did have the energy to do it. He knew that bringing it up won't do them any good.

 

Shuri came forward offered a kind smile, "Come in, please, you can stay a bit if you want. Me and Bruce are working on Vision and we could use some help."

 

"I'll be glad to." Tony replied, reaching out to shake her hand, "Sorry for your lost."

 

"Thank you, I'm sorry for your loss too." She replied back, turning around to walk in.

 

"Thanks," Tony replied back, giving a small smile, as he and the rest followed him inside.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a few days, Vision was almost up and running again, and everyone was still not talking. Just watching. Just waiting. The world was in shambles. Buildings crumbled, abandoned cars littered the streets and people were just lost. 

 

The world needed avengers, but the Avengers weren't there anymore. Now it was just a group of people who used to be heroes, but they have failed. They've lost hope. They've lost their fighting spirit of sorts.

 

That was until Okoye left the room again and soon returned with a stranger.

 

Okoye cleared her throat and spoke, "This, is Captain Marvel. She apparently got a message from a... Nick Fury? Anyways she says she is here to help."

 

Tony just looked up and scoffed, "Help with what? We lost. The Avengers have lost. There is nothing we can do."

 

Captain Marvel just looked up and smiled, "That's what you might think,  _Iron Man_. And yes, I know most of you. Nick Fury has told me all about you. And listen. I know that it sucks losing someone that you love dearly but everyone out there is dealing with it too. I remember Fury telling me about  _Earth's Mightiest Heroes_. And to be honest I was looking forward to meeting you, but I'm disappointed. I thought that you guys were the Avengers! I remember Fury telling me something that a close friend once said,  ** _If we can protect the Earth, you can be damn sure we'll avenge it._** So how about we get off our asses and let's go avenge the people we have lost and kick a purple turd."

 

If you were in that room at that moment, you could swear that the body language and the atmosphere given off changed in an instant; and soon everyone found themselves getting to work. Bruce, Tony and Shuri working on fixing Vision. Thor talking plans with Captain Marvel, Nebula, Okoye, and Steve, while in the corner a certain Raccoon was asking a certain War Machine if he could have some leg braces; for whatever reason.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay yeah, this may suck; this came to me while I was watching a TV show so I decided to write it down. IW has fucked me up and to be honest I wrote this as a theory of what may happen and mainly to help get over all the death that has happened and probably more death to come. But I hoped you liked it! And if not then... okay.
> 
> (Also The whole Groot saying 'dad' is canon, James Gunn confirmed it.)


End file.
